The invention relates to a breathing structure of snorkeling apparatus and more specifically to a breathing system of fresh air for snorkelers.
The basic constitution of a conventional snorkeling apparatus (as shown in FIG. 1) includes a mouthpiece A, a main tube B and an exhaust valve C etc, there are following problems when which is in use.
1. When a xe2x80x9cblowing xe2x80x9d state of snorkeling apparatus is used by snorkelers, the gas accumulated in the main tube B of snorkeling apparatus is a gas blowing out by mouthpiece A, i.e. a gas in which more carbon dioxide is contained, and when it""s in xe2x80x9csuckingxe2x80x9d state, the xe2x80x9cexhausted gasxe2x80x9d in the main tube B is first of all sucked in, the fresh air entering from outside of tube body would be then sucked in; the xe2x80x9cblowingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csuckingxe2x80x9d air of such state consumes easily the strength of snorkelers and specifically the user with less vital capacity.
2. When snorkelers enter the water in the beginning, the water is usually filled in the snorkeling apparatus, therefore, who blow off first a mouthful of gas, the water in snorkeling apparatus is discharged from the exhaust valve C and the air inlet of the main tube B; usually, the water cannot be entirely discharged out of the snorkeling apparatus after this blowing action, and water still remains in the snorkeling apparatus, in a using state. This water cannot be easily discharged from the exhaust valve C unless the blowing is powerful.
3. Usually, in the time of using snorkeling apparatus sprays are mostly not large, although a structure blocking the water which is entered from air inlet, is provided in the end of main tube B, but the water is usually still accumulated in tube; a small space is generally preset under the mouthpiece A, and an exhaust valve C is provided under the space, the water is accumulated at the space, the water is discharged out of the exhaust valve C by means of a powerful blowing; but, air enters/exits easily into/out of air inlet/outlet, because the water pressure outside of exhaust valve C (under water plane) is large, therefore, the effect discharging water is not good, specifically at the time in which the blowing is not powerful, the water is only flowed in tube. Such phenomenon accumulating water in snorkeling apparatus will prevent often breathing of snorkelers.
The object of the present invention is to provide a breathing structure of snorkeling apparatus, in order to improve the above-mentioned defects, the structure can make the snorkelers breathe fully when which is in use, the sucked air is mostly fresh air, the exhausted air can be mostly discharged out of the snorkeling apparatus at the blowing time.
Embodying the above-mentioned object of present invention adopts technical solutions as below: the breathing structure of snorkeling apparatus includes mainly a main tube, which is a hollow tube body, upside is opened, downside is tightly connected in main body; a main body, which is a hollow body and has three openings with different directions, i.e. mouthpiece direction, exhaust valve direction and ventilating valve direction; a mouthpiece, which is blowing and sucking opening of snorkelers; an exhaust valve, which is a valve body of water and air outlet; a ventilating valve is provided between a space formed by tube body under main tube with main body under mouthpiece and above exhaust valve, the ventilating valve includes a valve seat and a valve plate, a through hole connecting with main tube is provided on the valve seat, the valve plate which can cover the through hole and its specific gravity is lighter than water, is a constitutional body; the structure of the valve plate is designed to form movement by means of closing as blowing and opening as sucking, which can make snorkelers breathe fully; a recess provided on the main body which is a stagnant position as the valve plate being floated off; the specific gravity of the valve plate for ventilating valve is between 0.95xcx9c0.2.
The ventilating valve device of the present invention includes at least a valve seat and a valve plate, wherein the valve plate is a structure in which its specific gravity is lower than water, which can be made from the material with lower density, can also be formed in combination with constitutional body in which there is water, the valve plate will be automatically floated off in the form of presetting state by means of characteristic for its specific gravity lower than water, at that time the level in snorkeling apparatus is higher than ventilating valve. The ventilating valve device of present invention can include a valve seat, a valve plate and a recess provided at the arisen position of valve plate, the recess is to provide a stagnant position of valve plate when its arisen angle is larger than 90xc2x0.
The snorkeling apparatus provided with ventilating valve device of present invention has functionally following characteristics, such as:
1. when the level accumulated water in snorkeling apparatus is lower than ventilating valve, the blown air from snorkelers makes ventilating valve in the form of tightly closing, the blown air (exhausted gas) is discharged by exhaust valve; in such state, the blown gas is only remained between xe2x80x9cspacexe2x80x9d formed by ventilating valve with main body under mouthpiece and above exhaust valve, and fresh air is in snorkeling apparatus above ventilating valve; ventilating valve is opened when snorkelers is in sucking, the sucking gas of snorkelers is fresh air, except for a few exhaust gas remained in above-mentioned xe2x80x9cspacexe2x80x9d;
2. when the level in snorkeling apparatus is over the ventilating valve, the valve is automatically opened and makes valve plate remain in preset position, snorkelers can make water in snorkeling apparatus discharge from exhaust valve and air inlet with whose powerful blowing; and valve plate will be fallen down when blowing force is reduced to a certain extent.
3. when a few water in snorkeling apparatus make ventilating valve in the form of a little opening, air is entered into that small space from mouthpiece as snorkelers in blowing, valve plate will be closed by press of air after a few waters are moved, waters are mostly discharged with blown air at exhaust valve; the few waters can mostly be discharged after blowing for one or two times.
The breathing structure of snorkeling apparatus for present invention is now further described in combination with embodyment shown in drawings, wherein